fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth (Rifqitheflipper)
Seth is a man who left his country and live as a traveller. After his graduation, he becomes a mainly popular being on Flipverse. History (Clear) 24 years ago, born a child named Seth, Seth von Rhemen, to be clear. He was very loved by his parents. Well, until his brother Ryan borned. And suddenly, his parents were just loving Ryan, and only Ryan. But not for his mother. His mother is the only one from the von Rhemen family to ever love him. And that's a turn-out for his father. His father is extremely horrid to him. When he's 7, you can't barely count the number of the bruises on his skin. No, it's not bullies, it's Albert, Seth's father. At the back of his house, there's a whip his father always use to scold Seth. Well, his father is a WW2 veteran anyways, so, it's normal for Albert. Having a nice grade at school doesn't make his father proud of Seth. Everytime Seth's score got 1 point less, then... Presto! One bruise on Seth's back. His father also likes to abruptly disturbs Seth's job. As listed as: *Steal Seth's 75-months money out of his moneybox *Puts his coffee besides Seth's book, you know the main mistake... *Trains Ryan to rip Seth's book *Ignores Seth's low stamina *Only one plate of food everyday, while he get 5 of em' *Whip with spikes *No health insurance *Etc. Those all torment depressed Seth's life, forcing him to go onto a Paranoia. It's once that Seth refuses to go out from his room, well, before his father busts in with a Trench Gun, and injure Seth's legs with it. Still, no health insurance. His life was a full misery, until he met David. David is a redhead kid who loves Soccer. He's the one teaching Seth how to play soccer and enjoy life. Those experience makes Seth smile for the first time from the last 15 months. They enjoy the day as it's heaven, until Albert arrives with a whip on his hands, and that turns Seth to his normal self again. Day to day, David and his buds always pops out in Seth's bedroom window to ask him if he want to play with them. Seth always wanted to enjoy life, just like the other kids. And that's where the rebellion begun. Seth plans an escape to ran away from his house and live free in the wild. He then creates custom mechanisms, copy of himself, and traps to avoid his father from knowing him, and those inventions will be vanish, just 2 days later. Seth then go out and ran away, before his father gets into the room and fekk for Seth's trap. He is very angry about this, and prepare to set on his 'Blitzkrieg' mode, that's what he mentions as. Albert prepare his Karabiner-98 out and hunt down for Seth. No, no authorities was in his area that time, so it's free for him to do anything. He then finally founds Seth, and preoceed to drags him home by pulling his hair with over 200 lbs mass energy. Seth arrives home, with part of his scalp bleeding. His mother, as a nurturing parent, immediately ran to the crying Seth, and helps him cure his bleeding, just like everyday. Albert is not happy with this and plans a divorce. It doesn't work out, as his wife declines it. One day, when Seth's 13,his mother got a very bad asthma. Seth thinks it's normal (since he also has asthma), but soon find out it's not asthma. It's heart attack. He doesn't know how to treat that kind of disease and plead his father for help. However, he then thinks Seth is lying and proceed to scold him. It took one night for him to realize that his wife is sick. Tomorrow, Seth's mother is dead, and the funeral begun. After the funeral, his father then blame Seth for "not telling him that mother is sick", which has happened yesterday. Seth tries to confesses to his father that he already told him, but his father doesn't believe him, and take a final decision, is yet to injure Seth so bad that he wouldn't ever remember anything. Seth is afraid of this, and ran away from home for the second time. He brings all he needs and ran away, sneaky, so that his father wouldn't suspect him. At the middle of the walk, he founds a plane ticket to Powder Point. He basically sabotages the use of it and goes to the airport, and get in to the described flight. 2 hour before the arrival, the plane is hijacked by a group of American terrorists. Seth experiences a lot of shooting practices when he's a kid, and decides to help the passengers. He then sneak onto the pilot's room, to find the main leader and the kidnapped pilot. He frees the pilot and snap his neck. Well, he may be a child, but you cannot mess with him. This action was not knowed by the other terrorists, and the co-pilot decides to call the authorities. After landing the plane, Seth busts out with a SW M76, shotting down every terrorists in sight, without even a hit to the passengers. Half of them escapes, but the passengers thank him for saving the life. However, the ambush isn't over yet. Another wave of terrorists came out with Light Machine Guns, shooting the plane's windows. Seth and several other passengers decides to hold them before the authorities arrived. Seth goes out and shot down several terrorists. At one point, a thing catches his sight. There, he sees a teen, probably 2 years older than him, along the terrorists side. He don't know how did that kid get there, bt it's not his point. Half an hour later, the authorities arrived. All, except for 4 terrorists escaped, including the kid. Seth then fell down, tired from the shooting-thingy. He wakes up, seemingly in an abandoned house, with big guys surrounding him. Seth is afraid, before he's introduced by Mack, the leader of the gang. After all, it's a street gang, and they want Seth to joins them after watching Seth's action. Having no money, he agrees to join them and begin his new life as a gangster, with the SW M76. Several months later, the gang is finally arrested. Seth got a 1-year sentence alongside military training. His traning worth of something, as the military gives him a free RV and a scolarship for college. Entering college when he's 16, he graduated at the age of 21. College Career: He begins his life steady as a college freshman, gaining high popularity. He maybe is not the smartest, but if talking about popularity and fellowship, then he does. At the age of 17, a suprise comes out. As he got the offer to play an international soccer league. He and the college team manages to reach the finals at Hamburg, Germany. There, he meet David. Well, since friendship doesn't matter in victory, they both plays a fair match, with Seth's side winning by 1-0. At the stadium, he met Ryan, his younger brother, and glad since there's no sign of Albert. Ryan took him a walk, showing the new face of Hamburg. After a day, Seth then goes home, waving a bye to his fellow childhood friends. Back at Powder Point, he lives back as a normal student, until he searches for the noise he finds out every night at his RV. The result, Ryan. Ryan has secretly get into Seth's flight and decides to lives with him. Altough Seth feels objected, he still accepts Ryan to lives with him on the RV. The prize of the championship was usen by him to buy a PC and several gaming supports, starting his first step upon making a YouTube channel. He took 'Sethallion' and 'Pals' from his organisation at the college. The next year, he sents Ryan to a hostel. When he's 20, he formed a music band alongside Xavier Dragunov under the name 'Music Militias', and gains popularity after Josh Cameron, a famous movie producer offers a deal to act in his new WW2-themed movie. Seth and the band makes the theme song of the movie. He acts as an additional German infantry, while Victor took the main role. To support his financial problems, he took the offer of 3 jobs at once. As a handyman, daredevil, and a chef. His engineering skills makes there's no doubt of him being a handyman, and works with James, a loyal handyman to Papa Louie. His mentor of being a daredevil is Boomer, a profesional daredevil from Starlight city. There, he got a free Hayley Davidson (y'knuw wut dis thing perodys) motorcycle as his second ride. When he's 23, he finally founds the lady that will be together with him forever, or simply: wife. It's Alice von Heimer (don't be confused with Alice), a Heartsorrow residential that lives in the dark side of Powder Point. Seth immediately fell in love with her and decides to marry her 3 week aster the rendezvous. Unfortunately, Alice is murdered at the cathedral, hanging loosely from the ceiling wthout any blood inside her. Seth feels traumatized, but later recovers and continue on his career. History (By Seth) "I was a man who got an extreme scold and terrible treat from my dad. Like that one day when i still 7 years old, i was doing my homework, and after i finshed, i left to take a drink. Ryan rips it out without knowing that's mine, before going to bed. I go back, and suprisingly sees it ripped. I look at the clock, 10 PM, i really need to sleep. And during that moment, i need to sleep due to my school starts at 7 AM. I cant sleep for a night. And tomorrow, me, sleepy and terrified, go to school with a horrid look, my dat asks why and i just give him a 'nothing'. In the school, all my friends have done the homework, only i doesn't. I'm so terrified because the homework is about geography, where the teacher is noted for a 'Killer Teacher'. That day, i really got scolded and punished really bad. After i go home, my dad continues to scold and annoys me, before i tell him, and later stopped by my mom. I was a pretty smart boy that time, but my dad... he ruin my jobs like *censored*. Other time, i was really busy and my dad tells me to clean the whole house with an angry look, as mom got a work out and he's so lazy to do it. I'm doing it, but i can't finish my homework because i'm so tired. But i push myself, only to get scolded again for sleeping too late, waking lately, get punished in school and in house. This happens multiple time and i try to ask my dad and explain what happens, but my dad doesn't hear me. I lost all my hard-earned cash only for my dad's 'not-so-important-business'. I'm so depressed at this point and feel sick for too much depressions. After i'm recovered, my dad scolds me again for mistakenly thought i was sick because i'm playing in rain. Can't handle this depressions, i sneakly get into a plane to this wonderful country. I start a life as a gangster, but caught by police. Due to i'm new and doesn't actually steals and kick peoples, i only got jail for months plus rehabilitations. At camp army base, i trained so hard that i'm currently become a part-time soldier. I gained money for life and buy an RV, i am starting a new life as a traveller. Ryan spots me at one time and sneak into my RV. I suprised, but stay calm. Due to infact that i'm currently studying on college and quite busy, i always keeps on my eye on Ryan. I completed with a stable, B score, and a 115 IQ, lower than Ryan. But i don't care, i started to create a new game and programs on worldwide and computers, gaining popularity. I used some of my money to buy a lot of gaming items, and books for more learning. I start a youtube channel and got a 1.000.000 views in my video, in just one month! Now, i'm currently have millions of subscribers on Youtube. I design new style of paintball weapon for Ryan and friends, and other time design a gun for armies with Victor. I ride on as tough biker and a daredevil for while, and succeeds greatly within Boomer and Rico's lesson. I become a chef on local restaurant for my food tastes. I become a great athlete in local teams and play at multipe teams, like Pinch. I also become a great singer on a local band, and i become a partner with best handyman around, James. I know the reward sucks, like burger full of lettuce and Verde taco, but i dont care, my life as a popular guy rise on" Bio of creation I've first design him as a FC for Downhill Domination, where he's super fast at both sprint at speed. I design him to wear a white inner shirt with green jacket that shows up a bit from his inner shirt in the stomach part. The jacket have orange collars and he wears black pants and red shoes that time. When i design my other character (Lou), i abandon him. Years passed and i forgot him. I then found The Leet World in YouTube, and plan to design my own comic with similar traits. He is the 12th character i design for the comic, and found his personality. I then found up Chet's personality could be a base of him. After all episodes (from season 1-3) in my comic are planned, i found Flipline Studios and the game. After few games i've played, i set his personality to hate vegetables and like junk food. His gaming trait came from PewDiePie, my favorite gamer. I design him to be the partner of James and part-time soldier, also the founder of S&V. His bio was the first ever FC bio i created, and formerly i was gonna make him a drunk guy after his runaway from family, but later change to gangster. My favor of music make him a singer. My favor of extreme stuff also make him the other 'extreme' job. I make him to like Bellatrix Scarle, the furious, yet red and dangerous girl. When i first played Donuteria, i used Ryan (his younger brother), before changing to him, thus getting the local chef trait. I then think that he can like all of cool stuff and pretty much like the bros in 'Regular Show', a CN cartoon. I rewatch the list of my comic episodes i make (currently 5 seasons) and realise he have more major appearance. And there, he become my mascot for FC and my favorite character. Quotes * "The worst way to die is left alone with no friends at all. Or at least by boredom" * "Sky Ninja, Sky Ninja!, SKY NINJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * "Best day ever" * "Never. Ever. Give up. Well, unless you're too lazy or there's some factor of circumstances that doesn't allows you to do certain tasks. Oh wait, that's not a quote... Wait a sec, does it still recording? Stop! St" * "I don't know how many of my girl pals out there loves me and at this point I'm too afraid to ask" Signatures/Catchphrases *"Hello pals, welcome to my channel, Sethallion!" *"Today, the Illuma. Illumu. Illuminati..." *"...Pal Pump" *"Stampedes, stampedes everywhere" *"What the F... French Fries?" *"This (thing) is a mother, motherfudging feces!" Orders Pizzeria 3 Mushrooms 3 Olives 3 Onions 3 Anchovies 3 Green Peppers 6 Sausages 6 Pepperonis Burgeria/HD/To Go! Bottom Bun BBQ Sauce Regular Patty Ketchup American Cheese Awesome Sauce (Mayo) Regular Patty Mustard Top Bun Taco Mia! Beef in a Pita Shell Loco Sauce Nacho Cheese Guacamole Mild Sauce Hot Sauce Cheese Freezeria Large Cup Yum 'n' Ms Chocolate Syrup Regular Blend Chocolate Whipped Cream Strawberry Topping Chocolate Topping Chocolate Chips Cookie, Cherry, Creameo Pancakeria 3 Chocolate Chip Waffle Whipped Cream Maple Syrup Chocolate Chips 6 Butters Drink: Large Coffee w. Cocoa Wingeria 6 Buffalo Wings (Left) 4 BBQ Wings (Right) 4 French Fries 2 Red Peppers (Right) 2 Awesome Sauce Dip, Ranch Dip, Blue Cheese Dip Wingeria HD 6 Smoked Bacon Wings (Left) 4 BBQ Hog Wings (Wings if not yet) 4 French Fries (Right) 2 Curly Fries (Right) 2 Awesome Sauce Dip, Ranch Dip, Blue Cheese Dip. Hot Doggeria Hot Dog in a Chicago bun Ketchup Cheese Mustard Relish Papa's Ballpark Mustard Salsa Drink: L. Fizzo L. Buttered Popcorn Cupcakeria Liner B Chocolate Cake Cake 1: Chocolate Frosting Chocolate Drizzle Chocolate Chips Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles) 2 Candy Corns (NB Cups) Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry) Cake 2: Pink Frosting Strawberry Drizzle Vanilla Drizzle Spooky Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips) 2 Sugar Skulls (Marshmallow) Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry) Pastaria Regular Spaghetti Midnight Marsala (Three Cheese Sauce) Rainbow Peppercorn (Black Pepper) Crushida Pepper 7 Meatballs 6 Sausages Cheesy Bread Donuteria Donut 1: Chocolate Pon de Ring (Ring) w. Chocolate Mousse Chocolate Icing Chocolate Drizzle Chocolate Chips Donut 2: Regular Pon de Ring (Roll) w. Whipped Cream Azuki Icing (Sky Blue) Cantaloupe Drizzle (Blue Moon) Rock Candy Donut 3: Chocolate Ring w. Hakuto Jelly (Chocolate Mousse) Powdered Sugar Matcha Drizzle (Caramel) Boba Bubbles (Crushed Peanuts) Unlocked at * Pizzeria (To Go!): Random Day Customer (Random) * Burgeria/HD/To Go!: Day 8 * Taco Mia: Random * Freezeria (HD) |To Go!|: a day after you reached rank 5 (|Random|) * Wingeria (HD): Day 4 (Day 4) * Pancakeria: Day 5 * Hot Doggeria: Day 5 * Cupcakeria: Day 4 * Pastaria: Day 10 * Donuteria: Random Gaming 'Words' *'Sethallion': His main YouTube channel. Primarely showing him commentating a game (while playing) in some hilarious ways. He uploads videos about gaming daily, being 2 videos/day. The game he played could be a single playthrough, a full-strory walkthrough, montages, co-op, Gary's mod, and highlights. However, every Saturday, there's a special event which he'll upload a minimum of 2 videos, and doesn't talk about gaming. He also makes other videos, such as his lifestyle and other events. *'Pals': The word Seth used to call his subscribers and fans. He sometime stated them as individuals or group. There's a total of 29.292.929 pals until December 2014 *'Pal League/Pal Horde': Used to call the group of pals. When talking about subscribing, he'll says/types: Join the Pal League/Pal Horde. *'Stampedes': Seth calls his haters by this mention. He described both stampedes and haters as: "Wildly heart-puncturing (in both meanings) that usually cause chaos" *'Fun Book': The book Seth used to write his gaming records and other things. Basically showed as a normal, yellow book with a picture of a smiley printed on it. Locked with a special code than only him and few loyal pal knows. Seth shows what he writed in the book every Saturday. *'Special Saturday': A special day (obviously saturday) on every week which Seth will upload approximately 3 videos. It's not about gaming though. The videos he uploads on SS (he calls it) is about his lifestyle, Fun Book, comment-viewing, songs, trolls, Omegle, and some others. *'Travel Vlogs': Uploaded at Saturday of the first week every 3,4, 5, 678 months. Talks about him visiting the other countries and towns. If there's a special event on the country, he will upload it in Monday. *'Pal Pump': Seth and the Pals' signature. Showed as an arm-pump move (bicep, whatever d**** it is). For more explanation, ask Seth yourselves straighten your arm, flip it so you can see your fingers, then pulls your fist to your upper arms (like showing arm biceps). Trivia * He have a lot of jobs. * Trust me, never gives him a wristwatch as a present, you'll see it in the trash can 1 hour later. That's because he already has an irreplacable pocket watch his father gives. It contains watch, compass, map, and many more. * He is noted to got 10 awards in multiple aspects. * He is the second, most subscribed channel on Flipverse's Youtube. * He upgraded his RV to become a suitable place to live. * His favorite food is Chocolate. * He have a crush on Bellatrix Scarle. * A lot of people stated that his name availabe whenever they press 'S' the internet. * He is very popular and cool. * He hates vegetables A LOT. * He have a horrible backstory. * He is a great programmer and gamer. * He is James's partner. * Like Rifqitheflipper, he fans PewDiePie a lot. * He designs multiple stuff. * He is notably easy-going person. * He is humoric. * He have made multiple songs with his band. * He likes the thing that he stated as 'cool boys style stuff'. * He is Rifqitheflipper's favorite FC, and a bit based on him. * 'Irnees' is his mother's middle name. Gallery Seth.jpg Sethcustomerpalooza!.jpg|This is how Seth dressed for KCP P 20141109 024643 BF.jpg base Alpha.png|I'm not sure I can play my game with these... Category:Customers who debuted in Pizzeria Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Customers created by Rifqitheflipper Category:Freezeria HD Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Burgeria HD Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Ppl that never will become a closer Category:Users As Customers Category:Real Life Customers Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Boys Category:Customers with jobs Category:S Customers